


Whoever Smelt It, Dealt It

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/F, F/M, Farts, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sam is Not Amused, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Everything was fine... until it wasn't.





	Whoever Smelt It, Dealt It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Dean Donna Jody Sam".

Tired and satisfied, Sam snuggled closer to Jody in bed. Light spilled into the bedroom from the hallway. Dean’s back was a warm presence against Sam’s and he could hear Donna snoring ever so quietly. It was nice to return home from a successful hunt, be with the people he loved, and to just cuddle up under the covers afterwards.

And then he heard it.

Like a small gunshot, the fart snapped through the bedroom and made Sam’s ears ring. He jolted up in bed and looked at the suddenly three blinking forms around him. Then the smell hit him, making his nose sting and his eyes water.

Whoever smelt it, dealt it. But Sam had not been the one to fart. He knew that.

“Ugh, what the hell?!” Dean grumbled, sitting up in bed, a hand reaching for his nose.

Sam was well aware of his own reputation when it came to his rear, but he would not have blame leveled at himself. This had not been him.

Jody, Donna and Sam sat up in bed and looked between each other.

“Who farted?” Dean asked in a muffled accusatory tone, hand over his mouth and nose.

“It wasn’t me,” Sam declared. Disbelieving eyes glanced at him. “It really wasn’t!”

“Well, it wasn’t me,” Dean said, voice still muffled.

Donna and Jody crossed their arms in synch and looked at the men in the bed.

“It wasn’t me!” Jody protested.

“And it wasn’t me!” Donna hissed.

Who knew four grown adults could be so sensitive over the source of a fart.

“I knew you shouldn’t have eaten that burrito,” Jody grumbled to Sam.

“Hey! It was not me.” Sam looked between his lovers, but none of them believed him. Anger coiled in his belly, and Sam huffed out a breath. “Fine, don’t believe me.” He pulled back the covers and climbed out of their obscenely large bed. The bedroom floor was cold under his feet, but his sleep pants and t-shirt kept the worst of the chill at bay.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked gruffly, having finally removed his hand from his mouth and nose.

“Somewhere else to sleep.” Sam stomped off and went to his old bedroom.

The bed wasn’t made and there was a dust sheet over it. He pulled the sheet off and got some fresh bedding from a cupboard down the hall. No one came to him as he covered his bed and made it up. Angry that none of the other three had owned up to the truth and insisted on blaming him, Sam curled up under the sheets and tried to let sleep find him.

It seemed all too soon that a fresh cup of coffee was being thrust under his chin. Sam blinked his eyes open and looked up at Dean. His brother had an apologetic smile on his face. He was already dressed for the day.

Sam sat and took the mug. Dean sat down on the mattress beside him.

“Sorry,” Dean said, eyes downcast, hands twitching.

This was it. This was his confession!

Sam grunted in reply and sniffed at his coffee.

“It was… me. Sorry.”

Sam side eyed Dean and took a sip of coffee.

“I’m gonna make waffles.” Dean stood up, leaned in and kissed Sam’s forehead, before heading out the room.

Sipping at his coffee, Sam decided he would forgive Dean. He did make excellent waffles after all.

Not long after Dean left, Donna and Jody came in. His two lovers looked contrite in their pajamas.

“We’re sorry, Sam,” Jody said.

“Yeah, real sorry,” Donna agreed. Jody and Donna swooped in on either side of Sam and gave him a kiss on a cheek each. They hurried off before Sam could say anything.

Sam forgave them too. He finished his coffee and got up. His stomach rumbled as he was hit by the smell of cooking waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic reads a little different than the rest of the fics? [Well...](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/162271446280/julys-prompt-posting-dates-15-18th-of-july)


End file.
